Cidade Zero
by J. Medeiros
Summary: Um mistério, minha primeira história e é isso


Eu acordo, vou até a varanda sinto um cheiro de queimado no ar, mas nao vejo fumaça em lugar algum, será que meu olfato está me enganando?

 **..** 20:32

em um hospital local, uma criança com sérios ferimentos é levado para sala de cirurgia, os policiais estão conversando com os pais do garoto o que o fez a fazer aquilo, quais suas motivações ou interesses? os pais respodem que não sabem, a mãe sem demosntrar emoção alguma fala sobre os problemas de socialização do filho, o pai permanece calado o tempo inteiro.

O policial lucas, já experiente nesse ripo de caso, já meio que presume o fim do mistério(?); "o moleque deve sofrer bullyng ou coisa do tipo" ele presume, se ele se recuperar farei perguntas a ele... mas por hora irei ao local do crime atrásde pistas, o policial pede autorização a central para voltar a cena do crime.

 **...**

Alguém é mandado para o meu quarto, não sei quem é pois ele está coberto de faixas, deve ter sofrido várias queimaduras, ele deve ter a mesma idade que a minha presumo, a enfermeira totalmente nervosa me ignora, e começa a gritar no telefone, deve estar brigando com o namorado ou coisa do tipo.

Deito-me na minha humilde cama, não lembro de quanto tempo eu estou aqui mas, para mim aquele lugar ja estava se tornando minha segunda casa, deito e descanso, enfim não estou mais tão só! estou com um cara quase morto do meu lado.

 **...** 20:45

O policial lucas vai até o local do acidente mais uma vez, a casa está completamente queimada, o que levaria um adolescente a cometer tal ato? bem as possibilidades são várias mas nenhuma pista relamente concreta do que está acontecendo...

Abuso doméstico?

Bullyng?

Ex-Namorada(o)?

O que realmente aconteceu aqui? o que o levaria a botar fogo na própria casa?

 _-Sargento lucas!_ _\- Sim?_ Um rapaz aparentemente novato no trabalho chega perto do veterano lucas, o rapaz baixinho, bronzeado e de cabeça raspada parece um dos sete anões perto do lucas, um homem de 1,80 de altura, negro e forte, de presença e caráter expressados somente pelo olhar, que representa um homem vívido e íntegro!

- _Senhor, nao achei nada relevante sobre o caso na vizinhança!_

 _-Nada sobre bullyng ou sobre seu jeito? se ele anda estranho ultimamente, qualquer coisa?_

 _-Como disse, nada relevante, ele aprentava ser um garoto bem popular, e todos da vizinhança gostavam dele!_

 _-Há, isso é mentira! como um garoto tão querido fez algo desse tipo? olhe para o estado dessa casa! tem algo nessa história que não me cheira nada bem!_

Onde os dois estavam conversando estavam escombros e restos do que já foram a pouco tempo atrás uma casa, agora ela está ao chão destruída, virou passado... as coisas começam a ficar complicadas, praticamente não há pistas ou qualquer coisa que justifique o crime, está tudo estranho... na cena do crime pessoas ainda amontoadas comentando sobre o acontecido por detrás da fita.

 _-O que o levou a fazer isto?_

 _-ele era tão bom!_

 _\- essas coisas acontecem, quando você menos espera!_

Lucas detesta esse tipo de gente, acham que entendem das coisas mas não passam de hipócritas que ficam julgando os outros ao seu redor, sem olhar para o próprio rabo, são o pior tipo de gente, gente fofoqueira e sem caráter!

os reporters acabam de chegar (milagrosamente atrasados) começaram a interrogar os moradores, e alguém da produção chamou lucas para que possam autorizar a gravação do local, lucas libera a gravação e a entevista, não por que quer, mas por ser o jeito, este tipo de gente tende a fazer barraco por tudo e para evitar maiores problemas ele aceita a entrevista

Eu acordo, olho para os lados e vejo que o senhor múmia (apelido que dei a ele) ainda está lá no canto do quarto, será que ele tem salvação? mesmo nesse estado? eu acho bem difícil hein?

Canso de ficar deitado, então depois de roalr na cama por um trmpo decido levantar e sair para passear pelo hospital, chego numa maquina daquelas de refrigerante e tiro uma cédula do bolso, ouço um barulho atrás de mim...

Olho para trás, nada... foi um ruído um ruído esquisito... as luzes apagam, estou iluminado somente pelas luzes da máquina de refrigerantes, uma luz fraca, que não me ajuda em nada a superar meu medo, o ruído fica mais forte, era como se tivessem arrastando a cara de alguém no chão, o som de algo sedo arrastado, as luzes acendem mostrando um rosto, a cabeça de um bebê recém-nascido com diversas pernas e braços acoplados na cabeça dele, só que a cabeça estava flutuando estava mais ou menos na minha altura...

será que me deram alguma droga enquanto eu dormi?


End file.
